


Leave-taking

by ununoriginal



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununoriginal/pseuds/ununoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never told me it could be like this. Pin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave-taking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for boobandboobs' 'burn-out' challenge.

  
"No, I don't think I can come in today... No, I really don't feel good, Maru... Just tell them whatever, bye."  
  
He disconnects the call and buries under the covers again, shielding himself from the piercing rays of the morning sun. After a while, the thought of the room remaining exposed to view makes him stumble to the window to shut the foot-wide gap in the curtains.  
  
Even the action leaves his skin crawling with distaste. He thinks he caught a glimpse of figures hovering upon the pavement across the road, fingers curled like the claws of vultures around cameras and mobile phones.  
  
He wishes horribly that he could go back to the times when he was younger and didn't have to pretend to be a man, so he can say _yes, I really want to go home, because I really miss you guys so much and I miss home so terribly but I don't dare do because there are people **stalking** me and I can't bear it if they set up camp outside where I grew up as well._   
  
So instead he tells his parents and Reio that work is too busy, yes everything's fine don't listen to the reports, there's always so many things to do, yes he'll come home when he can.  
  
He drifts off into fitful slumber, haunted by images of grasping hands and needy faces, only to be woken up by the insistent buzzing of the doorbell.  
  
 _Go away..._  
  
His phone is ringing this time and he makes himself answer it after seeing the caller ID.  
  
"Open the door, Jin. I'm outside right now."  
  
Slowly, he untangles himself from the clammy sheets and shuffles to the door. Opening it reveals Pi, who gazes at him wordlessly. He stares back for a long moment.  
  
 _You never told me, Pi, that it could be like this._  
  
He turns away, heading back towards his bed, and crashes upon the mattress, not bothering to pull the covers up anymore.  
  
The bed dips beside him and he feels the heat from Pi's body as he settles close. A kiss drops at the corner of his mouth and Pi's fingers curl around his own, the thumb setting up a soothing rhythm, stroking the back of his hand. Pi's weight is heavy, comforting, and he wonders when this has become no longer enough.  
  
The words have seemed stuck in his throat for so long. "I'm going to speak to Johnny-san tomorrow, Pi."  
  
Pi's grip tightens. "Aa."  
  
  
Later he falls asleep with Pi's breath against his ear.


End file.
